


【昊坤】丽比梦

by Shimmerasphalt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmerasphalt/pseuds/Shimmerasphalt
Summary: /性转 骨科





	【昊坤】丽比梦

她坐在那里的时候，身形的弧度像脆弱静物，腰是娇软的玫瑰茎和纤细花枝，裙腰堆叠的花纹蕾丝勒出柔美的线条，她一边涂指甲油一边扭头来看我，黏稠液体里有小小的亮片，她好像致力于涂得干净漂亮，每一只都要分配均匀。

时间大概来不及了，她沮丧地甩了甩手，伸出一只刚涂好的手指点了点我，叹了口气说这套果然不合身，她说你怎么长得这么快，但还是太小了。

我想她可能是触景生情，姐姐是个容易伤春悲秋的人。不过即便我已经比她高了这件西装还是太大，晚九月的风从空荡荡的下摆溜进来，缠缠绵绵攀住我的后颈，类似寄生的盘绕植物，不是热的，反倒有一种潮湿的温度，被黏潮依附很不舒服，不过我还是站得很直，像一个等待被检阅的锡兵。

她好像偏爱粉色系珠光唇膏，唇瓣娇嫩柔软像樱桃果肉，走出来挽住我手臂的时候所有人都屏息痴迷，我不太喜欢别人这样看她，她就有几分好笑地轻轻拍拍我空荡荡的西装外壳，她的右手食指有一颗小小的闪钻，退开的时候冷色的光划过我的眼睛。

她提着裙摆在说什么，我就站在下面看她耳后露出来的玫瑰花，角度的原因导致那片绯红像从她发鬓间伸出来的一支，这是个美丽的小巧合，我一直盯着那朵花看，不过说是看她也无差。

等我恍然意识回笼所有人都看着我，她笑着朝我伸出一只手，她的手腕纤细得仿佛能被折断，指骨柔美又细软，那颗闪钻亮晶晶地落在我的前方，像被点燃的荒野中的雾上之火，明媚也是驳霞残红。

此刻的我变成痴迷的Bechet可以just do，我想我是有勇气的，我像她告诉我的那样走上前去，在台下所有低低的抽气声中目光放平。我轻轻圈住她的手，好凉又好软，我发现我突然有了无比正当的理由，到后来不知道自己面沉如水地在说什么，心已经沸腾起来。

我可以拉着她走向花园，那里有潺潺的流水景观，姐姐总是笑得慵懒优雅又温柔，但她的风情像偶尔藏起来的那颗闪钻我看不见，我总要牵起她的手，她会眨着眼睛无奈地应允我，腰肢和手臂开始摇曳的时候，我就放一首歌。

Daniela Andrada把《La Vie En Rose》唱到一半我都盯着她胸口那条银白项链，她会挑起清亮的眼睛怪我弄折了她的假指甲，小小的亮片会迎着水一般的夜色，我就陪她一起等月亮，眼泪像从天空落下，她的声音像被sparkling wine泡过的洁白羽毛，好轻好软。

“我想，如果这时候，我伸出食指去接触她的指尖，就会看见闪电。吐一口唾沫，地上就会长出七色花。如果横刀立马，就地野合，她会怀上孔子。”*

姐姐，亲姐姐。

-

黄明昊说蔡徐坤容易伤春悲秋并不是空穴来风，她曾经在疾驰的车窗里望见一条小小的流浪狗，因为很像她之前走失的一只叫墨墨的蝴蝶犬，就兴冲冲拉着他下了车，她抱着小狗的样子好温柔又好难过，发现不是墨墨她就抿起嘴，一滴两滴晶莹又沉默，像圣母落泪。

但黄明昊觉得是不合理的，只要他牵起她的手她就变成那个温柔端庄的姐姐，蔡徐坤做姐姐做得天衣无缝，她好像鲜少把她这种少女情怀袒露在其他也值得她流连眼神的地方，比如关于黄明昊的长大。

她像是好欣然也乐见其成，因为有过于冷静的温柔和抽离，黄明昊就得不到更多曾经的亲密无间，他像个成功被姐姐用心血养起来的合格出厂品，成为她一枚和黑色珍珠纽扣别在一起，以四岁的年长命名为功绩的水晶胸针。

事实上黄明昊总记得蔡徐坤牵着他的那个雨天，连绵滂沱倾灌，蔡徐坤的脸隐在雨衣兜帽下露出一小块惊人的苍白，她紧紧拉着黄明昊的手，隔着雨帘对着墓碑影绰的轮廓踢了一脚，踢了个空。

十四岁的蔡徐坤没有一双高跟鞋是合脚的，甩出去的那一只也仅在石碑边缘留下一道小小的划痕。

他们明明有过以血肉为纽带的交付和依托，也有过抓得住的确然与笃定，黄明昊想这是否是就是宿命论的必然，他会长大，有些事物会远去，瑰美的梦往往是未醒过来的梦，南极和北极也会衰弱和分离。

心事隐秘吊诡，一件两件他终将无法告诉任何人，因为答案只有：“Let it die.It had its time.”

-

除了滋生的隐秘，崭露头角的还有黄明昊的高烧，蔡徐坤那天就环着他整整一个晚上，干燥温暖的手一遍遍摸上额头，黄明昊迷迷糊糊地在昏沉中感觉有灼热的水滴全落在皮肤上，烫得仿佛能烧出一个个小洞。

黄明昊喜欢蔡徐坤摸他，她的动作很轻，少女的手纤细温热，每一寸皮肤都温柔软和得像春水，这大概是近似于想象中母亲的感觉，母亲摸他的时候是悲伤的，她总有流不完的眼泪，黄明昊并不亲近她，也来不及亲近她。

为什么会像母亲呢，蔡徐坤也并没有大他多少，黄明昊想不明白是为什么，后来慢慢觉得是自己想错了，蔡徐坤某些时候明明比他还要幼稚。

学校的话剧表演她要演主角考狄利娅，不喜欢她就冲着他撒娇，懒懒地扯着白色披帛卷了一个小时的发，捏着细细的肩带挑起眼睛，走的时候还闷闷不乐。

后来她的烦恼又与男人有关，失恋的时候会喝Gin Rickey，涂了睫毛雨衣眼线睫毛膏也全然哭得晕在眼周，黄明昊去扶她的时候皮衣系带就抽在他的手背。

蔡徐坤的脸蹭过他的指尖留下微末的粉白，她太热，闭着眼睛无意识地低声啜泣，翕忽起伏的不知道是呼吸还是掀起风浪的Amazon蝴蝶。

黄明昊在她床头站了好久去了阳台，他就从那个时候学会抽烟，烟丝是凉的，可躁褪不去像蚀骨，黄明昊知道那时家里生意不好，可看着楼下街灯昏黄的光捧着的白色山茶又长久地发怔，直到烟烧到手指烫出一小块印。

-

有一段时间她身边没有人，蔡徐坤开始乐衷于在家里开鸡尾酒派对介绍朋友给他认识，她穿着一条白色的裙子坐在桌子上笑着晃腿，把所有东西都丢给他筹备，然后躲起来去挑衣服，一挑就挑好久。

黄明昊会觉得这种时候是最轻松的，窗外有夕阳的余晖，听KJAZZ103的时候仿佛能在复古滤镜下透过空气里的灰尘看到紫粉色的雾光，蔡徐坤挑了半天还是穿了原来那一件，黄明昊这才发现她的裙摆很短，她露出的皮肤像冷白的坠雾，眼睛湿漉漉地冲他笑。

人都走了之后黄明昊靠在沙发沿向蔡徐坤借火，蔡徐坤并不问他什么时候学会的，她抽着一支女式香烟微微伏下身，黄明昊就靠近她借着那点火星去点烟，蔡徐坤的眼睛像蒙雾的玻璃，距离近到能吸到她唇瓣间咬着的薄荷味道。

不像menthe，反倒像苏打水加了lime的媾和产物，吐息是软的，致瘾致幻像活在美里不会起来的Libidream，她很安静地看他吸入烟雾，从黄明昊的角度，她那条项链从衣领中滑出来，晃晃悠悠地反射出白昼般的光，越过那个小圈一样的囚笼，是一块阴影。

黄明昊感觉她纤弱的发丝仿佛就此飘摇缠绕扼上了咽喉，压抑的勃动和痛苦全都细小不可寻，一点一点在无数次幻想中溢进她神秘的小缝，潮湿温热的秘密里，所有人都痴迷不醒。

爱欲战栗颤抖，背德在劫难逃。

黄明昊抱起她，她靠在黄明昊肩膀轻轻呼了口气：“你说，我们是不是要下地狱。”

黄明昊埋下头含住她的项链吊坠，可你好美。

-

我爱她像孺慕，每天早上都要一遍遍确认她在我身侧，然后看着她呼吸看着她醒转，爱她像朝圣，我会从背后吻她耳侧的鬓发，她会回身摸摸我的耳朵，我给她系内衣搭扣手会抖，而她就从头开始笑，笑到又倒回被窝。

我开始爱上锡瓦塔内霍，她就变成我唯一的Zihuatanejo，虽然深陷于此，可她不在天边，她和我与共，我也想绕过长长的石墙去寻北边尽头的橡树，我相信“Salvation lies within.”救赎之道，就在其中。

我开始变成游魂，我想变成刀剑藏进她的枕底，想要独我沉沦，腐烂破败，我开始燃烧，她却笑意盈盈。

无望的匕首是绝美，它扎开淋漓才最繁盛，不要害怕，即便是玻璃也会为你晶莹而坚定。

我夜夜祈祷，求神明宽恕，被爱意摧毁的灵魂抱着烧焦的木块翻滚，死去的刀剑返梦化作粘稠的黑色腐朽，濡湿潮霉的汗液渗进皮肉，人们焦灼企盼圣水沐浴，没有因果。

直到我挚爱的人握住我的手说，不要回头。

 

 

end.

*引用冯唐


End file.
